heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.17 - Return Visit
It had been about an hour since Jocelyn had left, and Emira was starting to clean up what was left of the tea things, remembering to grab the bandage that had been on the teen's shoulder and throw it away as she did so. Once it was all cleaned up... That was when the phone started ringing. Apparently, someone else was going to be coming by... Emira had started trying to prepare for more company, pushing past a very large flower sitting in a flowerpot that was perhaps much too small for such a large plant, in order to get to a package of cookies, which she placed onto a plate, trying to arrange it neatly. It was always important to be prepared for guests... and refreshments were part of that. Her tea was still on the stove to be kept warm, and she was certain that there was plenty of it to share if this new guest cared to have any, so she didn't need to worry about that... and so she moved to the door, prepared to open it as soon as she saw the green blur of life from anyone who happened to stop at her door. "I'm telling you Doug, I'm not convinced you're fully healed right. I don't think you were moving right in practice today," Jocelyn comments to Doug. "Shame we didn't know I was already at the location the pings were coming from a bit ago though. Otherwise I'd have just had you come by then". That had been Jocelyn's take on things back at the manor before she and Doug left for Emira's. It wouldn't take too long to get there. Jocelyn's shoulder was now completely healed up, and though a little stiff from disuse the last couple weeks, it was much better. Though it would be a nice change of pace, a ping of mutant activity that did not involve people getting killed, trains getting wrecked, or anything like that. "I swear, I'm -okay-, my butt was just cramped from you kicking it all morning," Doug grumbles. "Besides, I'm just curious - we've had a number of new mutants showing up lately, in larger proportions than usual. Maybe it's just random statistical noise, but..." Stretching his arms above his head in an effort to show Jocelyn that he's just fine, Doug winces, nearly drops his smartphone, and then tries passing it off as though he's just fine. He's already seen Jocelyn's medic -once-, he really didn't need to again! As soon as Emira heard voices coming from down the hall of her apartment building, she looked toward her door, watching the greenish haze of life energy as it came closer to her door... She recognzied the voices... One because she had just been talking to the girl, the other was a bit more vague... but her memory wouldn't let her forget a voice, and she could place it easily enough. As soon as the people were up to her door, she moves to open it. "Welcome back~" Emira offered a small smile, "Feel free to have a seat... I'll assume that you didn't fall down and break your leg or something on the way out Jocelyn, and that you're here for me to take care of someone else...?" "Doug, you do a great job of proving me right sometimes. I don't even have to say anything," Jocelyn comments with a small smirk as they arrive at Emira's. She's about to knock when the woman opens the door. "Oh, hey Emira. Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't trip and run into any sharp objects on my way out. But this guy here, he's either also not healed up right, or he's hiding some other injury and didn't bother to mention it," the woman points out, gesturing over at Doug. She goes to take a seat, though a different one so Doug can end up in the appropriate patient chair. "Man, you really don't show any respect for your instructors, Jo," Doug says, testing his abdomen lightly. "Don't worry about it..." The nurse he'd only met once before, and so Doug smiles briefly, even as his smartphone starts beeping. "One second," Doug comments absently as he checks to turn off the messages. Wait... that wasn't his usual 'incoming call'... "Huh." Glancing around the office, Doug quirks an eyebrow. Just himself, Jocelyn, and... Emira. Well... hello... nurse. "Emira nods, watching Jocelyn as she moves into the room, then looks back at Doug... The entire effect was perhaps a bit unsettling since she was clearly blind... but she doesn't seem to notice. "Well... Come on in, and we'll see what the issue is." She steps away from the door, "Shut the door when you come in, if you don't mind..." Emira's 'Office' was... not an office. It was more like a normal apartment... sparsely furnished, and without decorations save for several plants that had grown many many times larger than they should have otherwise been, making her kitchen almost look like a jungle. The patient chair was likewise not a traditional thing... it was just an armchair, sitting across from another armchair... Jocelyn had no doubt taken a seat on the couch. "So what's the exact problem... You didn't take an energy axe too, did you?" she raises a brow, "Because while I'm sure I could patch you up just fine, I'm a little worried that I might be treating war wounds more often than I expected to, living in Metropolis..." "Sure I do Doug," Jocelyn responds easily. "And for my students as well". She was perfectly confident that Doug knew what Jocelyn was getting at, so she lets the conversation there drop, instead focusing on Emira. For Jocelyn's part, she seems pretty relaxed. She'd already determined enough about the woman to have formed her opinion. Instead, she just shakes her head at the war wounds comment. "You haven't been in the city long enough to know how true that statement might be, Emira". Seriously, this was home to way too many supervillain attacks. War wounds? Not uncommon. Sighing, taking a seat in the patient chair, Doug adjusts the beeping. He kept forgetting to adjust the danged thing. "Well then show more respect for your students," Doug mutters, as he settles in for the procedure. "If you're not a fan of Metropolis, you could always move upstate." Emira blinks, glancing over her shoulder, "Mmn? I've been here since I was sixteen at least... that's... what, 5 years?" She moves to take a seat in her own chair, "Feel free to have some of the cookies... and if you would like more tea, I can provide it." She smiles brightly, "Oh no, that's quite alright, I like it here just fine... besides, I'm here to help people. If I go upstate to get away from injuries, then I'm not exactly helping anyone, now am I?" She reaches out toward Doug, "Alright, give me your hand... This wont take long at all, and unless you're really messed up, it shouldn't hurt either." She smiles reassuringly, then just... waits... With a roll of her eyes, Jocelyn just shakes her head. "Emira, can I grab the tea? I remember where everything is," she comments, letting Doug grumble and grouse a little bit. "Ahh. Just a joke, Emira," she adds easily enough. The girl does keep an eye on the proceedings, however. She was still interested in watching this process from the outside perspective, though that wasn't the reason she'd dragged Doug here. It was just a side benefit to the whole Cerebro beeping thing. Doing quick check with Cerebros, Doug nods in confirmation at Jocelyn. Yep, she's a mutant, all right, not just a healer. The question was how she'd react to it. Giving her his hand, Doug flashes a short grin. "Can I at least get my palm read this time?" "Sorry~ Not a psychic." She grins a little, then looks up at Jocelyn, "Be my guest~ If you can't find anything let me know.. and do be sure to put things back where you got them from, I wouldn't be very happy to be putting cilantro in my tea instead of creamer..." she gives a slightly apologetic look, then focuses on the hand within her own, pumping healing energy toward Doug, which of course meant... that whatever was wrong, was soon going to be fixed... Whether it was cracked ribs, microfractures on the ankles, bruises, torn muscles, burst blood vessels... whatever. If it was out of place, Emira's healing energy would take care of it. She was vaguely aware of what the healing was doing... but a doctor she was not, nor was she an expert in anatomy... as far as she was concerned, it was just fixing what was out of place, so she didn't really need to know the details~ There's a pause, and Doug is definitely going to get a look at a very studious look cross Jocelyn's face as he is healed, if he's paying any attention to the girl. Yes, she got your nod and that message. The teen heads into the kitchen to get the various tea things, being careful of where they go. She was just glad she could see energy through walls, as that let her continue to see what was going on. See Doug, you were teaching her already, through your pain and suffering! "What would people like in their tea? Anything?" she asks from the kitchen. Once she gets that information, the girl will emerge a couple minutes later with the tea tray, and will set it down on the table, having poured three cups already for people as they specify it. See Doug, she can actually behave nicely when she wants to. "Sugar!" Doug calls out, before rubbing his head. "Um... Emira. Listen... about going upstate, there's an institute there where you could work as a medic for a lot of students. And well... we'd love to have you, especially to work with your abilities." Doug considers the woman, before deciding to just go with the straightforward explanation why. "You're a mutant." "I know." Emira states simply, as she releases Doug's hand, apparently convinced that he's healed, smiling a little, "The men that left me here told me that much." She nods, "They didn't go into the details of what I did, but I figured that much out for myself... Normal people don't heal people by touching them you see. And from what I understand, blind people generally don't see people as a different color over their dark vision... They generally don't see them at all. Especially not through walls, like I do." She nods, "And since the rest of my family were mutants, it stands to reason that I would be one too." She shrugs, "As I understand it, it tends to be genetic..." She sits back and falls silent for a moment, perhaps considering things. "I'll have my tea with a little honey, if you don't mind, Jocelyn..." And then she looks back at Doug, "Exactly how far upstate is this institute...?" "Seeing through walls is an interesting thing, isn't it?" Jocelyn remarks, having prepared the tea as requested. "Emira, it's about two inches from your left hand," she says easily as she takes her tea and sips. She'll let Doug handle the recruiting part of things. For now, she's just going to be quiet for a change. "Not too far," Doug notes. "It's up in Westchester. We've been around for a while, and we could use someone like you." Offering a comforting smile, Doug notes, "I'm not sure if lacking for patients is a bad thing, but that's not likely to happen. And, well, our school could use the help." And then from there, they'd be able to process her into the X-Men. Emira nods and feels for the teacup, finding the handle and sipping at her drink, "It's not all it's cracked up to be really~ All I get to see is a blur on my vision... Only tells me that there's something alive there, and maybe the rough size of that living thing. I don't get to see details or anything." She explains, then sips at her tea carefully, keeping her eyes on Doug. Then considers, "...I'm not sure how far that is from here... but I'm assuming it can't be TOO far, if Jocelyn made it there and back within a couple hours... unless there's something I'm missing and you teleport places, I suppose... It's not unheard of..." She shrugs, then puts a finger to her lower lip, "...As long as I'm not going to be restricted there, then I suppose I'd be willing." She smiles a little, "Oh, and as long as the institute isn't going to be charging people for me to heal them... I'll accept payment, if you want to offer it... but I don't turn away patients who can't, or are unwilling to pay." "Don't worry about that. You'd be covered by salary," Doug notes. "Things will be taken care of. If you'd prefer to maintain an apartment here, then that's not a problem. Although the commute... I mean, Jocelyn's crazy, but you don't have to." Emira shakes her head, "No no... If you can offer a place for me to stay that's closer that would be preferable." She suggests, "I can't drive, and I doubt the busses run that far." She smiles a bit, "I'll just... want to come down here every now and then... do my usual rounds, and make sure that nobody is going to end up dying because I've decided to leave. There are an awful lot of horribly accident prone people in this city." "Well, then I think we can arrange that," Doug smiles, as he offer a hand again, this time for agreement rather than healing. Stretching, Doug laughs. "I feel better, all right. Hey! Jocelyn!" Doug leaps off the chair, and into the kitchen. There's the sound of what sounds like a body hitting the floor, followed by an 'Owwwww'. Category:Log